Fate
by FemaleSpock
Summary: As a young fortune teller, Maya is visited by a couple with young baby Sinedd, and she reads his future. Seeing the darkness that awaits him, Maya struggles as to what details of the future it is right to disclose. Set a year before the ice-age.


Fate

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

Maya was nervous. She'd been training as a fortune teller for years now- despite what people might think the art of telling the future was not just a trick to con people out of their money- it was a real skill that needed hard work and practice. She'd always had visions, ever since she had been a young girl, but she had needed to train to control her gift, to make it useful.

After she had turned 16 and was able to leave school, whilst all her friends were going on to do more academic qualifications or get jobs, she found herself an apprenticeship of sorts with Madam Jaelle- a wise old woman who knew everything there was to know about prophecy. Maya had been studying with her for around 2 years, and now she was finally ready to do her first professional reading on her own.

She was excited, but she was still nervous. See, there was a responsibility that came with fortune telling, Madam Jaelle had taught her that. There was obviously the matter of client confidentiality. But worse than that was having to decide what to tell people and what to keep hidden. She had been told that sometimes there are things that people don't want to know and that it is her duty to only reveal what a person can handle. She had also been told of cases where the fortune teller had interfered and it had made the situation worse. In the end there was no right answer, everything was left to her discretion which was a worrying thought.

She shuffled her tarot cards for what felt like the thousandth time, tidying the cushions and making sure everything was in place. And then she waited.

When her first customers entered, she was surprised. She was told to normally expect a singular person but instead a family entered; a married couple and their child.

"Welcome," she said, smiling, trying to appear calm and inviting. "Would you like me to read your fortune?"

"We were hoping you could read our son's fortune, he's one month old," the woman said, smiling. She was pretty, with jet black hair, and an air of easy friendliness.

"Of course," she said calmly, she reminded herself that she had been told to prepare for anything.

The boy's father handed him over, cautiously. The man was tall and seemed more reserved than his wife. Maya wondered whether he thought the whole thing was a sham.

She took the baby and held him for a minute letting impressions come slowly.

"His name is Sinedd, he was named after your late brother and-" she gasped as she felt a rush of images flow over her like a vicious tide. She had never experienced visions this strong before. Jaelle had told her that some people had greater destinies than others, that their fate could hit you like a blow to the face.

She saw…tragedy, she looked wide-eyed at the couple standing before her, she could see their deaths…she could see a war.

"Are you, going somewhere soon?" she asked, faintly.

"We're going to the Xenon's planet, we're reporters."

"But that's dangerous; war could break out at anytime!" Maya sounded more alarmed than she should do.

"It'll be fine," the woman assured her. "Still, we're not taking him along, it's too much for a baby to travel that distance. We're leaving him with my mother for a few days."

"I see," she said, feeling paralyzed. But still she let the visions come. She saw an angry boy, who looked like his father, but for the hair. She saw a loner, an outcaste, a kid constantly struggling just to hold on.

"He'll be strong and independent," she said, distantly, trying to phrase it in a positive way.

She saw a rival, a red-headed boy. Immediately she felt a jolt of recognition. He would be in her own future, she was suddenly sure of it. But that was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be seeing her own future unless she was going to end up tangled up in his.

She looked deeper and saw victories and losses. She saw pain; she saw a broken ankle and another, more lasting pain- like a lasting disease. It was like black smoke, it was suffocating, she could practically feel it, crawling in her veins like a parasite.

She wasn't sure what to tell them. She'd seen so many things, she hadn't needed to use the cards after all. She didn't know whether she should say anything, they might not listen to her anyway, perhaps it was better to let them go unburdened.

"He'll be interested in football, I think he'll make a career of it," she said, deciding that perhaps it was best that she just leave it alone.

She handed the baby, Sinedd, back over to his father. She saw the blue eyes looking at her, innocently, making her feel guilty.

"Thank you for your time," his mother said, cheerily handing over the standard sum to Maya.

As they went she opened her mouth to speak, to warn them again. But it was too late. They were already gone.

She never forgot it. She always wondered whether she was right not to speak out, whether it had been fate that things had happened the way they had. Every time she saw Sinedd on television, playing for the Shadows, she felt so guilty. She saw his anger, his darkened eyes, his pain and she couldn't help but wonder whether she could have prevented it, whether this was her fault. She had never even found out his parent's names, they had come and gone in what seemed like an instant, they were forgotten about by all but a few.

She never mentioned it to D'jok, he wouldn't have understood.

**The End. Yeah, I know it's not my best work but the idea would just not leave me alone. Review please!**


End file.
